


Adventure Waits On Every Shore

by Sequesters



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, I had to do this eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sequesters/pseuds/Sequesters
Summary: Stephanie prepared to go off to college, but she wasn't prepared for saying GOODBYE.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a [post I made](https://aleinnilatibae.tumblr.com/post/155466713274/you-know-what-is-actually-really-sweet-when) that made a lot of people cry including myself

It was weird.

That’s the best way that Stephanie could describe the huge mess of mixed-up emotions she felt on her last official day of living in LazyTown. She had been accepted into The College of Dance at University of ActiveTown, and that meant she was leaving the town that she had called home for almost ten years.

It was exciting, it was sad, it was nerve-wracking, it was...weird.

It was weird to be saying GOODBYE.

There was a strange energy in the air as she loaded all of her luggage into the back of her car, assisted by everyone in town. They were laughing, and joking, but there was still an undercurrent of oh-god-we’re-doing-this-because-Stephanie-is-leaving-us that she could feel, and it prickled at her skin.

So when she had packed her last bag into her car, she had to steel herself before she turned around to the gathered townsfolk. She took a deep breath, and let it out. She didn’t want to cry.

“I’ll miss you guys!” she opened with, turning around to face everyone with a brilliant smile.

Ziggy was already openly crying, but he was smiling too. “Oh...I’ll miss you so MUCH, Stephanie!” he said, his teenage voice cracking as he enveloped her in a bear hug.

“I’ll miss you too Ziggy! Send me some of your candy so I don’t get lonely!”

“Ahahaha! I won’t,” he said, wiping a tear from his eye.

Stephanie stuck her tongue out at him.

Stingy pulled the monogrammed bowtie from around his neck and pressed it into her hand. “Um, I’m sure you will meet a lot of new people at college, but your friendship...is mine,” he said, a smile quirking at the edges of his mouth. She laughed, hugging him too.

“I’ll bring you back a triagonal sign,” she promised, and he grinned.

Pixel held his fist to his pursed lips, eyes scrunched up, until he choked out an “I’ll miss ya.” Stephanie felt his shoulders shake as she embraced him too. “Text me,” she whispered, and felt him nod.

Trixie didn’t say much either, she didn’t really need to. She just grabbed Stephanie’s hand with both of hers and held it tightly. “I know you’ll come back to us soon,” she said, “You go and TEAR it UP at UAT!!”

Stephanie nodded, eyes watery, as she hugged her best friend tightly.

Bessie smiled proudly at her. “Now, don't get too _wild_ over there in ActiveTown,” she cautioned, a twinkle in her eye, “I’ll know! I still have my old _sorooority contaaacts_ ,” she said in a singsong voice, winking.

“Dont worry, Aunt Bessie,” Stephanie said, embracing her too. “I’ll study hard too.”

“That's my girl!” Bessie beamed.

Uncle Millford was a blubbering mess, and had been for the past couple of days. He hugged her tightly, all the things he wanted to say spilling out in a stream.

“Oh Stephanie, how LUCKY I am to have had you live with me for so long, it’s-its been a DELIGHT to see you grow up, you’ve changed all our lives so much, and I know you will do the same to everyone you meet at college! PLEASE do write, we will miss you so!”

“I’ll miss you too, Uncle,” she mumbled back, sniffling once.

Sportacus, bless that blue-clad hero, was trying his level best to hold it together. His eyes were shining bright and his mustache quivered as he tried to keep his composure.

“Stephanie,” he said, touching the side of her face, “You are a-” he swallowed hard, “- _shining star_ , and you’re going to do _fantastic_ in college.” Stephanie blinked fast to keep the tears from spilling.

“If you ever get in trouble,” he said seriously, moving the hand to her shoulder, “for ANY reason…” he raised the other to point at her, “do not hesitate to send me a letter.”

“I will,” she said, and she embraced him, her face pressed against his crystal. “Thanks, Sportacus.”

Then, there was Robbie.

Stephanie didn’t know how he would react to this goodbye. She and Robbie had become closer as the years wore on, but he was still always so...unpredictable.

She stood in front of him, unsure of what to say to somebody who was the villain in the story of her childhood, the source of surprisingly good advice in her preteen years, and the man who had slowly, but surely, become an integral part of her family in Lazytown.

His face was rather blank as they stared at each other.

But then he looked away, as he reached into to his coat pocket and pulled out her old pirate bandana.

Stephanie had no idea what to expect, but that was definitely not it.

She looked at the faded pink fabric, adorned with a white S and a black stripe running across the bottom, with a nostalgic smile. She had no idea back then, that Robbie had been the one creating all the custom costumes and accessories that she and her friends had found in the costume boxes around town. But then, who else would it be but the master of disguise with a heart of gold?

He tied the bandana around her head without a word. Then he reached into his other pocket and pulled out his eyepatch, which he tied around his own head.

Then he leaned down to her level, placing a hand on her shoulder, and only then could she see how shiny his visible eye was.

“W-wind at your back, lass,” he said, his pirate voice trembling as he echoed a fond memory from her first summer in Lazytown, “Wherever you go.”

Stephanie’s eyes swam with tears as she heard Sportacus let out a choked sob behind him, and she wrapped her arms around Robbie, crying in earnest.

“I'll miss you, Robbie Rotten,” she said into his chest.

His response was to tighten his grip on her. She understood.

When she had composed herself, she let go, surveying the townspeople for the last time as a resident of Lazytown.

“GROUP HUG!” Ziggy squealed, and they all grabbed her at the same time, near-smothering her in affection and the overwhelming feeling that no matter where she went, she had a family here.

She already couldn’t wait to see them again.

**Author's Note:**

> “Goodbye, Stephanie. I have enjoyed parts of our time together”  
> “OH GOD ROBBIE”


End file.
